The Ressurected Army
by RekidensTam
Summary: Voldemort has fallen. Never to get up again. But he was not the only evil in the world. -"Nothing is great without an opposition. It is simply average. But evil can be evil without any good. And soon, I will be that evil!" -"That's what you think!"
1. An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Recovery

**The smoke that had been emulating from wand tips from last night was beginning to drift into the boy's dormitory. An extremely tired Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan walked into the room. Each of them walked over to their four poster bed and collapsed on it like a troll that had gotten its legs cut off. Ron seemed to be so dazed, tired and confused that he missed his bed completely, landing on the hard wooden floor. If it had not been for his overturned suitcase with a small pile of clothes pouring out of it that he landed on, he probably would have knocked himself out cold… **

**Harry was lying down on his bed… merely pretending to sleep. He was staring through squinted eyes at the top of his four poster bed. He could not sleep. But he could not pin-point the reason. It could be excitement from the battle; or the relief that Voldemort was finally dead; and gone from the world; or even the guilt that it was because of him that 10-20 people now lay dead because he did not give in to Voldemort. **

**He sat there for a while, simply staring and thinking about what had just happened. He clutched the Elder Wand in his hand. He wished that he could squeezed it harder and harder until it smashed to hundreds of small pieces of wood splinters. Though, regrettably, he could not. He slowly made to sit up on his bed, but only made it halfway up before he was pinned back to his bed, a wand was pushed so far into the middle of his throat that he thought that he thought it would puncture it. A red light emulated from the owner's wand. Harry struggled, but a hand had been slapped over his mouth so that any cries for help were muffled. He had dropped the Elder Wand. It was inches away. He struggled for it, but the other wizard, or witch had kicked it away and it had rolled under Seamus's bed. The person hoisted Harry up, facing Harry toward the door, with them behind. He looked around the room and noticed that all of the boys had been knocked out cold by something or other.**

**He had noticed that his "capture" had a skull-like mask on and he was probably male. He leaned in next to Harry's ear, breathing his hot breathe on Harry's shoulder. **

"**Well, well… look at what we 'ave 'ere. Little Potty without his Hogwarts pals to back him up!" said a scratchy, deep voice from behind Harry. **


	2. Una Vera Ussicore

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Una Vero Uccisore **

**The two beams of light clashed in mid-air and Lord Voldemort fell to the ground. Dead. His master for 20 years was now dead. He had finally fallen to the ground, never to get up. Una Vero Uccisore had served many years in the service of who he thought was to be the greatest wizards who had ever lived. A fury was starting to bubble up in his stomach. He was about to send a hex through the window of the great hall from the spot he was at on the edge of the Forbidden Forest at the killer of his former master when he noticed that people were starting come out of the castle. He dashed to hide behind the greenhouses. **

**He ended up sitting there for longer than 45 minutes. Once he believed that the coast was clear… he used **_**Wingardrium Leviosa **_**on himself to raise himself up to one of the windows, he saw that no one was around inside so he kicked in the window. He was a former Slytherrin and had been round Gryffindor tower to taunt Gryffindors in a lower year than himself. Using this knowledge, he made is way to the tower, as he entered the staircase area, he saw 3 boys, one with darker skin, one that looked to have a squished face, and another with flaming red hair (**_**Is that a Weasley?**_** He thought to himself.). He waited about 10 minutes after they had entered Gryffindor tower to approach it himself.**

_**Magus Deleo!**_

**He whispered as he approached the fat lady, she stop moving in mid-skriek and swung open. He crept into the common room, wand raised, ready to attack… He walked up the steps to Harry Potter's dormitory. He opened the door and before any of the other Gryffindors could speak…**

_**Vigilo Finis!**_

**They had fallen back down to their beds, (or in the case of the red-haired one his pile of clothes). He approached Harry and thrust his wand to his throat…**


	3. We Can't Be Too Careful

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**We Can't Be Too Careful**

"…**Little Potty without his Hogwarts pals to back him up!" **

"**Well we'll have to fix that won't we?"--**

_**Stupefy!**_

**His capture flew backwards and cracked on of the bed-posts on Harry's four-poster. Harry looked out at who had saved him… it was Ron! Harry looked at him incredulously. "How did you-? I thought you were-?"**

**Ron grinned and lowered his wand. "He missed me by this much," he indicated the space between his index and middle finger. "I figured I should pretend to be hit so nothing worse would happen. **

"**Well… Wow, Ron! That is the smartest thing you've done in about 3 months. He, he!" Harry looked at Ron as he got red with anger, and smiled with pride. He came over looking as if he was a tomato that was being tickled and pinched at the same time. Both happy and angry.**

"**We need to gather some people… get them into the Room of Requirement. We need to have a discussion." said Harry. He looked at Ron who was now looking puzzled. **

"**And by some people you must mean…" asked Ron to Harry with an even more puzzled face.**

"**Everyone in the Room when you, me, and Hermione came." Harry answered, already almost out the door.**

"**Right… where to?" asked Ron as Harry was on his way down the steps to the common room.**

"**The Room, of course. Tell them to think 'The DA's Meeting Room' and they should be in alright." said Harry over his shoulder on his way to the portrait of the fat lady. When he turned around. He had forgotten about Dean and Seamus!! He ran straight back up stairs to Ron who had obviously figured Harry would return if anything to check on his friends. He went over to Dean and Seamus in turn and muttered **_**Evigilo **_**and awoke them from the unconsciousness that Harry's assailant had put them into.**

"**What happened, Harry. I was just resting from the battle and next thing I knew… I saw a man… Him!" Seamus exclaimed pointing at the unconscious man. "And then, everythin' went black. Like someone turned off the lights or somethin'. And after that… was… well, now!" he finished, rubbing his head in a blind confusion. His eyes squinted looking down at the floor, he started to mutter to himself. **

"**Ron, get these to the meeting place once they've regained some sense. I'll round up anyone I see on the way, don't go looking for people cause I may have gotten them… If anyone's missing when we all meet up, then we can send people out for 'em. But we can't be too easy going now. There could be more of this lot," he pointed to the collapsed Death Eater on his four-(three)-poster. "Be careful out there." He finished and walked out**


End file.
